


Morning People

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Kurt wakes up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning People

This is morning.

It’s rare that he wakes before Blaine on days when neither of them has to get up early. His creative mind flourishes at night, keeping him quiet and focused well past 2 AM, scribbling at his worktable with a minimal amount of light, or tapping away on his laptop while Blaine snoozes nearby.

Sometimes, on these nights, he accidentally rouses Blaine from his sleep, not noticing that he’s done so until Blaine’s warm hands slide up his shoulders and he feels Blaine nuzzling sleepily into his hair. Blaine will mumble, “Miss you,” or, “Bed’s too big,” or simply, “Mmmm… fuck me?” And even though any of these are reasons enough to to stop working, he will say, “Five more minutes, B.” 

Sometimes, Blaine will give him those five minutes without argument. Other times, like last night, Blaine’s lips and calloused fingertips will find their favorite spots on his neck, and Blaine will suck at that delicate spot just under his ear and whisper, “Kurt,” in that reverent, insistent way that rumbles underneath Kurt’s skin every time he hears it.

Kurt will listen and follow him to their bed.

He’s not sure why he’s awake so early this morning, since the sun has barely risen and they haven’t been asleep that long. He certainly doesn’t want to be awake this early. But as Kurt blinks his eyes open and glances over at Blaine, he has to admit: he’s starting to see the appeal of being the first one up. The view is breathtaking.

Blaine is sound asleep on his stomach, cuddling the pillow under his head. His face, turned towards Kurt, is so relaxed that his mouth rests just slightly open, stuck in a crooked little pout because of the way his face is pressed against his pillow. The pink and orange light filtering through their window makes Blaine’s skin look even warmer and more inviting than usual.

Kurt reaches out and grazes his fingertips over the small brown birthmark near the top of Blaine’s spine, then up the back of his neck and into his curls. Blaine’s been cutting back on the gel recently – thank the stars for that – but there’s still a solid chance, most mornings, that he’ll have already put product in it by the time Kurt gets to him. Kurt digs his fingers in a little deeper, unable to resist the soft, silky black ringlets in their natural state.

“Mmm… “ Blaine’s hand slips out from under his pillow and slides in Kurt’s direction, reaching blindly until it hits Kurt’s chest.

Kurt quickly removes his fingers from Blaine’s hair, not wanting to actually wake him, but the sudden absence of his touch only seems to stir Blaine more. It doesn’t take much for him to fall asleep, nor does it take much for him to wake up. His eyes pop open, their brilliant, honeyed hazel glowing in the sorbet-colored morning light, and he immediately smiles when he sees his husband. “Mmm, g’morning.”

Kurt’s breath catches in his throat at the sight; Blaine’s whole face just opens up when he wakes next to Kurt, blooming like a flower greeting the sun. “Hi,” he whispers, sliding closer and brushing his nose against Blaine’s.

Blaine tilts Kurt’s face up a little and kisses him, lazily slipping his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. Mornings are nothing if not intimate; they got over the whole ‘morning breath’ thing a couple weeks into living together the first time. Kurt curls closer, placing a hand over the one Blaine has on his cheek, and sinks into the kiss, breathing him in. Blaine smells like their fabric softener and the last remnants of the cologne he wore yesterday. He smells like home, and safety, and all the ways they touched each other last night. He is warm and soft and content, and he smells like Blaine.

Kurt loves him more than he would have ever thought it was possible to love a person. If they never get out of this bed, it will be too soon.

Kurt pulls away and gently pushes Blaine onto his side, kissing Blaine’s bottom lip, his chin, under his jaw, working his way down until he can tuck his face into Blaine’s neck. He wraps an arm around Blaine’s waist, and Blaine’s arms automatically find their place around his shoulders. “Just stay here, B. Go back to sleep.”

He doesn’t realize how thick his voice sounds until Blaine coos and kisses his forehead. Blaine hugs him tight, rubbing his thumbs across Kurt’s shoulders, and asks, “Are you okay?”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s skin where his face is pressed into it, then takes a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m… um. I just don’t want to get up yet.”

“As usual, Sleeping Beauty,” Blaine teases, pulling the covers a little higher over both of them.

Kurt rolls his eyes and throws a leg over Blaine’s, both of them shifting around until all their pieces fit together and they both feel comfortable. He kisses Blaine’s neck one last time before he closes his eyes. “I’m not a morning person.”

Blaine just mumbles that he knows, then yawns into Kurt’s hair, already falling back to sleep.


End file.
